


Meanwhile, In Vienna

by charlequin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Kink Meme, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlequin/pseuds/charlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Prussia encounters <i>Germancest</i> on the Hetalia Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet. De-anon from the kink meme. Prompt was "What do you think the Nations do on the kink meme?" Slightly different from the original version -- modified a few words and added a few more ideas. You have to be at least familiar with the meme to understand this fully!

Prussia’s eyes widen in horror as he reads the following lines:

**_Germancest – spanking_ **

_Germany/Prussia smut, 100% consensual, bottom!Prussia_

_Germany “punishing” Prussia, basically_

_Bonus: blowjob: Prussia - > Germany_

“Ha- hahahahah! As if anyone would write about that!” He says as he takes a swig of his sixth can of beer, ignoring the comment by the other anonymous shouting: _“OH GOD YES, SECONDED!”_

_Me and West? Gross!_

He catches a glimpse of _“fuck me”_ below the comment, and that’s all he needed for his face to pale like his snow white hair-

 _“You’ve been very, very, bad,” Ludwig leans in closer to whisper in Gilbert’s ear, “_ bruder _.” Gilbert shivers._

_Ludwig then gently raises his gloved hand, only to have it harshly smack the albino’s bare ass._

Prussia’s beer drops to the floor, spilling its contents, and all he could do is stay frozen in his seat as he reads the next lines of the fill.

_The Prussian, treacherous body that he has, could only feel pleasure as every hit equals to the twitch of his half-hard cock, and all that manages to get out of his mouth is: “Just fu… Ah! Fuck me!”_

_“Oh?” Ludwig smirks in amusement._

Everything becomes a blur to Prussia then. He skims through the gigantic eight-part fill (awfully a lot for _porn_ ), catching fragments of words such as _suck me off_ and _slams his cock_ and _god_ and _yes_ , making him feel more sick than he already is.

 _“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! God,_ yes! _” The albino scr-_

“No! No, no, no! God, _no!_ ” Prussia shouts to his screen, and hastily closes the window.

Feeling like he needs to retreat for the night after the mentally-scarring image, he leans down from his chair to get his half-empty beer can on the floor, eyes widening once more when he notices the growing tent on his chick-patterned pajamas.

_Shit._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Vienna, a bespectacled Austrian plays the keys of his beloved piano; only that his _piano_ is actually a _computer keyboard_ and he is _typing_ , rather than _playing_.

He raises his hand dramatically in the air, like how he does before finishing a piece of music, and happily types out _“The End”_ to conclude his newest masterpiece. The Austrian, having only his computer monitor to illuminate his face, pushes his skewed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He smirks.

“Whose vital regions are being invaded _now_ , Gilbert?”


End file.
